Klaine hits the theme park
by DEC-OSM
Summary: our favourite boys explore and enjoy a day at a theme park. Nothing but simple FLUFF and love.


"I can't believe I'm doing this, I'm going to kill you later I hope you know that!" Said a nervous Kurt as he walked through the theme park gates next to his boyfriend.

Blaine smiled. He knew that even though his boyfriend's voice was wavering the humour still shone through.  
"Hey I told you that you didn't have to come because I know you're scared of heights and you knew I was coming over later anyway to see you so I could have come with like Wes or David or some of the New direction guys!" He said teasingly as he nudged Kurt's slightly ridged shoulder.

Kurt turned his head to meet those gorgeous hazel eyes briefly before turning back to face all the different rides as he stared at them wide eyed. "Oh so now you're saying you don't want me here" he joked "well in that case..." He trailed off as he started to turn round towards the gates again but was quickly stopped before he could get anywhere.

"No no no no no no I didn't say that!" Blaine laughed as he grabbed the taller boy's wrist and quickly pulled him back round to face him. "God baby you're so cute" Blaine said smiling as he brushed an imaginary lock of hair out of his boyfriend's face. "Common" he said pulling kurt to his side as they continued to walk hand in hand further into the park.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend once again to see him still unsettled by the magnitude of the park. Blaine smiled softly again. "Relax baby ok? I won't make you go on any rides you don't want to you know that right?"  
For the first time since they entered the park Kurt relaxed and smiled easily back as he gazed into the honey orbs that were staring loving at him. "Yeh of course I know that" he said laughing softly at how obvious the answer was "but that doesn't make the prospect of sitting on a giant metal train of death while it hurls me round for a minute and a half any less daunting!"

Blaine laughed lovingly once again "oh admit it you're just worried about it messing up your hair aren't you" Blaine smirked knowingly.

Kurt mocked offence and brought the palm of his free hand round to meet Blaine's arm in a playful slap. "Oi! I'm hurt sir! You know I'm terrified of heights!"

"Mmmhmm I do but you're saying there isn't a tiny bit of you stressing about the wind taking your hair out of place eh?" Blaine pused.

Kurt twisted his head to the side to hide the hint of rose climbing up his cheeks. "Well... I may or may not have a can of hairspray, a brush and an unlimited about of hair pins stashed in the back of the car just in case I came out of here looking like krusty the clown!" He admitted slightly embarrassed.

Kurt waited for the jokes to fly at him from the other boy but instead Blaine just glanced at the brunette before turning back with a loving wide toothed grin spread across his face. "I love you so much"

It was Kurts turn to giggle, loosing complete control of his blush. Even after 7 months, hearing those words leaving Blaine's lips made his knees buckle. "Yeh I know honey I love you too! But don't think that's gonna get you out of terrified diva Kurt for the duration of time we're in this park!" He quipped as reached the first ride.

The que wasn't very long for a popular theme park, only about 20 minutes. However this gave Kurt plenty of time to panic! As the minutes went on he became more and more agitated, and by the front of the line he had made a substantial list about all the ways he might die because of the ride.

"I'm serious Blaine! You'be heard all those stories about rides stopping upside down, what if that happens and all the blood goes to my head and I pass out and die! It's a perfectly reasonable scenario!" Kurt said exasperated.

"Ok but Kurt you also said that they might have forgotten to moisturise the ride with anti ageing cream so it rusts and completely collapses half way round!"

"And what's so crazy about that?!"

"Oh my god..." Blaine mumbled to himself quietly. "You are insane I hope you know that! Look baby" Blaine staid, staring directly into Kurt's shining sea eyes "I am going to be right there with you and I promise you you're not going to die, ok?"

Staring back at him Kurt could see the promise radiating through the smaller's hazel globes, and couldn't help but relax at how his boyfriend was being so sincere over such a silly situation simply because he knew Kurt hated heights.

"Ok" Kurt replied

"Yeh ok?" Blaine returned smiling

Kurt straightened up, gathering his courage. "Yeh ok I can do this!" He replied strongly

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They stared at each other for one more moment before Blaine gave Kurt's hand one last comforting squeeze and guiding him into the front seat.

They bar was lowered across their chests which threatened to make Kurt start panicking again but Blaine sensed this and reached across to squeeze the top of his leg. Kurt knew this was meant to be comforting gesture but Blaine's hand was so close to his crotch he couldn't really focus on that side of it, but at least he wasn't think about the ride for a few minutes. Or at least he wasn't until they started moving. As the started climbing up, so did Kurt's nerves. He started to breathe heavily and his palms started sweating but the he heard a word whispered beside him his fear immediately washed away. "Courage"

As they reached the top both boys looked eyes quickly before Kurt's snapped shut as they started plummeting south. There was screams of terror and excitement all around them with every twist and turn. Kurt could feel the adrenalin rushing around throughout him and he had to admit, it felt good! As he opened his eyes he could he the surroundings merging together and out of the corner of his eye he could see Blaine, who face was showing just how much fun he was having and as the ride came to a stop Kurt couldn't hide the enjoyment from spreading across his face. Blaine noticed this and ,as soon as they were back in the main body of the park, tackled him in a huge bear hug.

"So... How was it?!"

Kurt stared at him, he could see on his boyfriends face that he already knew the answer but that didn't stop him from looking away embarrassed about how much he over reacted. "Uurgh fine! I loved it ok!"

As soon as the words left his mouth Blaine was diving back in for a hug. "Yes! I knew you'd like it-"

"Oh you did not!"

"Yes I did! I so did! Do you wanna go on some more then?"

Kurt looked around for a moment to see that there was just a few people around before quickly leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Yes. Common" he said excitedly whilst grabbing the others hand and dragging him to the next ride.

They spent the next 4 hours going round almost every ride until they were so exhausted that they were practically crawling back to the car. As soon as the doors were closed Blaine's lips were on Kurt's in a lingering, loving kiss. As they parted they only left a few centimetres between their faces. "Thanks for coming" Blaine whispered while cupping the side of his boyfriend's cheek. He leaned in and gave Kurt one more quick peck before settling back properly into his own seet. "It would have been fun with any of the other guys but not as fun as it was with you. Besides I knew you'd like it in the end!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the other's self satisfaction. "Yeh ok I get it you win! But don't think I'm going to let you make a habit of winning, I don't think I could stand it if you had that satisfied smirk on your face all the time" Kurt teased and Blaine just laughed.

Kurt turned the ignition key and started to make his way out of the car park. "We'll come back soon though?"

Blaine reached over and rested his hand on Kurt's knee and gave it a light squeeze. "Definitely"

THE END!


End file.
